Drazi
The Drazi are an alien race. The Drazi Freehold was a member of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and later the Interstellar Alliance. Biology The Drazi are humanoid reptilians in appearance with a distinctive ridged brow and ridged scales down the back of the head. Some Drazi also feature small spikes on their cheeks, which they consider to be a mark of age. Drazi blood is milky-white in color. Like humans Drazi are our limbed bipeds and have five digits on both their hands and feet. Their hairless scales are thick, hard, can withstand temperatures in excess of 49 degrees celsius an comes in four basic ethnic groups; coloured either purple, green, brown or black. The Drazi have a very acute sense of smell and can track a scent up to 50 metres away. Drazi reproduce like many other species through sexual coupling of males and females. Since both male and female Drazi reproductive organs are internalised in the abdomen, fertilisation of a female Drazi is achieved through vigorous rubbing which transfers the male seed to female egg sacs through the skin. The organs themselves are almost identical in both male and female, with the distinction being the female's egg sacs and in the males, a small pouch under the left arm, covered by a skin flap.A Call to Arms Once fertilised, the female's eggs will grow inside her for 4 to 6 Earth months until they are naturally expelled and will hatch almost instantly. The average female will lay a clutch of anything from one to three eggs per hatching and will not be fertile again for at least another three cycles. Drazi young are surprisingly tough and can usually walk within three months and once fully matured can reach an average height of 150 to 200 cm and an average weight of 58 to 103 kg. Drazi are know to be able to reproduce with only one other species, the Yolu. Religion Drazi culture consists of three primary religions: - *'Thrazda', the Way of the Fighter, is the dominant belief. It consists of a warrior code that includes worship of the sun and stars. *'Kri Maru', the Sun Child, is a more gentle religion than Thrazda and is growing in popularity. It emphasizes peaceful cooperation between all sentient beings, with the prime deity being Droshalla, a being whose light fills the world and lights the way.The Fall of Night Kri Maru followers believe that a blessing can be transferred from someone who was near Droshala during a visitation. Such a blessing is transferred by touching a person or object who was in close proximity to a holy event or visitation. In 2259 a sighting of Droshalla on Babylon 5 brought missionaries from across the Freehold to visit the station and share in the blessing.Convictions *'Chayar', the Azure Path, is a religious cult with mystic overtones that emphasizes individual growth through study and emulation of the Drazi legends, though it is not widely practised. There are also a few minor religious cults on Cyrus III and in keeping with the argumentative nature of Drazi, there is often rivalry between the adherents of all of the different faiths. Drazi theology also includes patron saints and deities of different occupations, for example: Shokalla, the patron of pilots, whose image is often made in the form of hollow statues. Though held as sacred by Drazi, idols of Shokalla, like all Drazi statues have no intrinsic value.The Illusion of Truth Society Every five years, the Drazi split into two factions (a green and a purple), and battle one another for an entire year to determine which side will be the dominant half of the species for the next five years. The colors are chosen randomly: green and purple sashes are placed into barrels and the Drazi reach in an pull one out. In each barrel there is a leadership pin on one sash, and whomever grabs that sash is the leader of that unit. Another person may become the leader by seizing the sash from another. The above rules of combat predated the Drazi's contact with alien races. Whether a non-Drazi could seize a leadership sash was caught up in committee and not resolved by at least 2259. The nature of the combat fluctuates considerably. On Babylon 5, what began with the fights lasting until one Drazi was knocked senseless or surrendered escalated when the Green faction began killing the Purple. The exact autonomy of the individual factions in relation to one another is unknown.The Geometry of Shadows History The Drazi have been categorized as a violent/warlike race and have a long history of warfare amongst them. Their aggressive nature is reflected in their architecture. Drazi cities have very narrow streets; historically this was to hinder invading large armored vehicles. The ancient Drazi used to live outdoors, only sleeping inside at night. This is also reflected in their architecture, Drazi homes tend to consist of large balcony areas with a much smaller indoor space.The Ragged Edge In the 2230s, the Drazi were one of the many member races of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds to be attacked by the Dilgar.Deathwalker In late 2259, as the Centauri begin to expand after their victory over the Narn, Drazi territory is invaded by the Centauri taking over several key positions.The Fall of Night The attacks continue into 2260 and the situation remains unresolved well into that year, with both races unable to negotiate new frontiers.Dust to Dust Even when the Shadows begin attacking openly, the Drazi were still reluctant at first to contribute ships to the Army of Light with concerns about planetary security. But eventually they did agree and theirs and other League ships participated in the decisive Battle of Sector 83.Shadow Dancing Believing the war to be over and Sheridan to be dead, the Drazi along with others in the League of Non-Aligned Worlds voted to withdraw their support for the Army of Light and refused to participate in any further attacks on the Shadows.The Hour of the Wolf When Delenn urged an attack on Z'ha'dum, the Drazi were part of a faction within the League that were going to stop it out of fear of reprisals. When Sheridan reappeared, all resistance ceased the alliance reformed and the attack was back on again. At the conclusion of the Battle of Coriana VI when the Vorlons and Shadows were exposed for who and what they were, a Drazi warship sacrificed itself to protect the alliance flagship when they both giants tried to silence them.Into the Fire Months later the Drazi and the rest of the League voted to assist Sheridan efforts to overthrow the Clark regime on Earth. After the conclusion of the Earth Alliance Civil War, the Drazi along with others in the League of Non-Aligned Worlds opted to join the Interstellar Alliance. Early in 2262, the Drazi were very impatient at the progress of the new Alliance, demanding the immediate distribution of advanced technology. They, along with others, refused to sign the Declaration of Principles on the grounds that they didn’t need to sign because they had always respected their neighbors. But when it was discovered that they were supporting raiders in the exploit of a people on the fringe on their territory, they backed down promising never to bother them ever again. The Paragon of AnimalsWhen the attacks on the shipping lanes began, the Drazi were one of the many races to endue devastating and costly losses. In the midst of all this, a group of renegade telepaths scanned the entire ambassadorial staff including that of the Drazi and threatens to reveal all their secrets; this only made things much worse. Now more impatient then ever, the Drazi almost went to war with the Brakiri had Sheridan and the White Star fleet prevented them from doing so. The Drazi backed down but were grievously outraged and insulted at the alliances’ threat to use force against them.In the Kingdom of the Blind & A Tragedy of Telepaths When it was proved that the Centauri were behind the attacks, the Drazi again forced the issue of retributions. A blockade was ordered which the Centauri refused to comply with. Later, when a Centauri transport squadron challenged it, a Drazi blockade squadron was fired on starting a war.And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder Throughout the new conflict, the Drazi and the others were assisted by the White Star fleet but that was not enough for the Drazi. Their general insisted on more decisive and harsh action such as attacking the Centauri homeworld. Sheridan refused to sanction this on grounds of civilian deaths. Refusing to comply with the order not to do this, both the Drazi and the Narn agreed to a joint attack on the Centauri homeworld. A least thirty-percent of the Narn and Drazi fleet secretly broke away from their main force and proceeded to Centauri Prime. When they arrive they proceed with planetary bombardment.Movements of Fire and Shadow & The Fall of Centauri Prime Notes * The Drazi use blades with poison in their tipsActs of Sacrifice Other Sources * Babylon 5 Scripts - Other Voices: Vol 3 (Babylon 5 Alien Guide) * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) References Category: Races